Battle of the Arcana
by Ulrich362
Summary: A quick one-shot that came to me after playing Persona Four Golden. What would happen if the two Arcana archetypes faced each other?


Battle of the Arcana

By Ulrich362

(I don't own Yugioh GX, or the Persona series, all rights go to their respective owners.)

"Master Sartorius, are you honestly going to accept that challenge?" asked a young member of the society of light.

"If what his letter said is true, there exists another duelist who relies on the arcana." Sartorius said calmly. "Also, depending on his skill he may be worthy of joining the Society of Light."

"Of course, forgive me for questioning you." said the young duelist.

"It's quite alright, I shall return once this matter is settled." Sartorius said as he stepped into a white helicopter.

"Master Sartorius, no way this kid beats him." said the duelist walking back to the Obelisk White Dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My Arcana Force cards are nearly unstoppable, yet I can't shake this feeling that this duel is going to be one of the most difficult I've ever played." Sartorius said before pulling out the letter challenging him.

_Dear Sartorius,_

_I've heard about you and your Arcana Force deck. I'm actually a beginning duelist, but the reason I'm writing this is to challenge you to a match. I possess a one of a kind deck that, like yours, draws influence from the arcana. If you're willing, I'm currently living in Inaba, Japan. Thank you for your consideration, and hopefully we can have an enjoyable match._

_From,_

_Yu Narukami_

"If he's telling the truth this duel should reveal the true power of the Arcana Force." Sartorius said quietly. "Mr. Narukami, I'm looking forward to our duel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sempai, are you busy right now?" Rise asked.

"I'm free, what's up Rise?" Yu asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could come with me." Rise said. "I mean you just got back and well I wanted to spend some time with you before anything else happens."

"I know the feeling, but I doubt anything will happen this time." Yu said. "We don't need to worry about the other world, and the P1 Grand Prix ended without any major issues."

"That's true, I guess I was worried for nothing." Rise said happily. "Oh yeah, I just remembered that Yukiko-sempai wanted to meet up with me at her inn."

"Well I'll stop by later today, see you Rise." Yu said with a smile.

"See you later sempai." Rise said while she ran to the bus stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Sartorius, we've arrived." said the helicopter pilot.

"Thank you, now then I have a brief matter to attend to." Sartorius said before stepping out of the helicopter. "This is quite the pleasant little town, of course soon they too will see the light."

"Pardon me, but who exactly are you?" asked Dojima.

"My apologies, my name is Sartorius." Sartorius said calmly. "I came to Inaba for a challenge I received."

"Challenge, what exactly are you talking about?" Dojima asked.

"Perhaps this will explain things." Sartorius said calmly before handing Dojima the letter he had received.

"Oh, I get it, I'll let him know you're here." Dojima said.

"Thank you very much." Sartorius said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, uncle." Yu said. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Yu, you just have a guest." Dojima said. "A Mr. Sartorius."

"Oh, thanks for letting me know." Yu said. "I'm on my way home now."

"That should be fine. We'll be waiting." Dojima said calmly hanging up.

"I guess he got my letter." Yu said. "This should give me a chance to test out my deck."

As he said that, Yu got on his scooter and started heading back to the Dojima residence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome home big bro." Nanako said happily.

"Thanks Nanako." Yu said calmly.

"Good day, I take it you are Mr. Narukami?" Sartorius asked calmly.

"Yes I am." Yu said.

"I see, well in that case let's step outside." Sartorius said calmly. "You did ask for a duel correct?"

"That's what your letter said Yu, why don't we head over to Samegawa." Dojima suggested.

"Alright, thanks uncle." Yu said. "Just let me grab my cards."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this is quite a peaceful area." Sartorius said. "Are you ready to start?"

"Almost, just give me one second." Yu said before putting on a pair of glasses. "I'm good."

"Duel." said Sartorius and Yu simultaneously.

Sartorius 8000 Yu 8000: "I'll take the first turn, so I set two cards facedown and summon Arcana Force III The Empress in attack mode, now I'll flip to determine her effect." Sartorius said. "Heads, now whenever you summon or set a monster, I can call an Arcana Force monster from my hand. That ends my move."

"Alright, in that case it's my turn." Yu said. "I start by setting three cards facedown and next I summon Chariot Persona Tomoe in attack mode."

"Interesting, I've never heard of that card before." Sartorius said. "However due to my Empress, I can now call Arcana Force IV The Emperor to the field, and next I play his ability, I flip a coin and that determines if my monsters gain or lose 500 attack points."

As he said that, a coin appeared and flipped into the air, landing on heads.

"Not good, I end my turn." Yu said.

"In that case I'll go, now then, Arcana Force IV The Emperor attacks Chariot Persona Tomoe." Sartorius said.

"I play the trap card Angelic Grace, this card allows one of my Persona monsters to dodge one attack per turn." Yu said.

"Interesting, however I still have another attack." Sartorius said. "Arcana Force III The Empress, attack Tomoe."

"I play Tomoe's effect, I can pay 500 life points to activate Counter." Yu said. "This negates one attack."

"I see, this deck relies on defensive power." Sartorius said calmly. "I end my move."

Sartorius 8000 Yu 7500: "Ok, in that case I'll go." Yu said. "I start by summoning Chariot Arcana Warrior in attack mode."

As he said that, a girl in a green jacket with similar glasses to Yu's appeared on the field.

"Now I play her special ability, I can send her and Tomoe to the graveyard in order to summon Advanced Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen." Yu said.

"Interesting 2000 attack points surpasses both of my current monsters." Sartorius said calmly.

"I play Suzuka Gongen's ability, I can skip my battle phase this turn to give her 500 extra attack points for next turn." Yu said. "That ends my move."

"Interesting, you clearly are skilled." Sartorius said calmly. "However not quite skilled enough."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Yu asked nervously.

"I sacrifice both of my monsters in order to summon Arcana Force XV The Fiend." Sartorius said as another coin appeared before landing on tails. "That's unfortunate, however I activate my facedown card Arcana Sword, this gives one Arcana Force monster 500 additional attack points."

"That's great, now it's stronger than Suzuka Gongen." Yu said nervously.

"My sword has one other effect, I can switch the effect of Arcana Force XV The Fiend and in exchange you can summon a monster from your deck." Sartorius said.

"Alright, in that case I summon Hierophant Persona Castor." Yu said.

"Very well, now I could attack but your Angelic Grace trap card prevents me from being able to, so I'll end my move." Sartorius said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is definitely a different kind of game." Dojima said. "I guess Yu picked it up when he went back home last year."

"Oh, hello Dojima-san." Yukiko said walking up to him.

"Oh, Yukiko." Dojima said. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw Yu and wanted to let him know we're all going to meet up at Junes later today." Yukiko said. "What's he doing?"

"He's playing a game he picked up before he left." Dojima said.

"I see, maybe I'll watch for a while." Yukiko said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn." Yu said. "Ok, I summon Priestess Persona Konohana Sakuya in attack mode, and next I activate her effect to gain 300 life points for every Persona on my field."

"Alright, now I assume you'll be playing Suzuka Gongen's ability once again to match my monster." Sartorius said calmly.

"No, I activate a field spell." Yu said. "I play The Velvet Room."

As he said that, a completely blue room appeared with a blonde woman and an elderly man with a long nose.

"Interesting, what does this card do?" Sartorius asked.

"The Velvet Room has quite a few effects, but the one I'm using now is the Persona Compendium." Yu said. "By paying 200 life points times the level of a monster, I can summon a Persona to my field."

"Interesting, so you can call something stronger than Arcana Force XV The Fiend, that's quite impressive." Sartorius said calmly.

"There's more, the monster can come from my hand, deck, or graveyard." Yu said. "So now I pay 800 life points to revive Chariot Persona Tomoe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, did he say Tomoe?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah he did, honestly if I hadn't seen the other world for myself I wouldn't have believed those things could exist." Dojima said. (1)

"That's true, but still seeing Tomoe again after all this time brings back memories." Yukiko said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm curious as to why you would bring back that monster, it doesn't have enough strength to defeat mine." Sartorius said.

"Actually, you're wrong." Yu said. "I play the magic card Twin Dragons."

The moment Yu played that card, Tomoe and Konohana Sakuya flew above Arcana Force XV The Fiend and a golden dragon appeared around it before an explosion in the shape of a flower destroyed it.

"What, how did you destroy my monster?" Sartorius asked.

"Twin Dragons is a magic card that I can only play when I have Konohana Sakuya and Tomoe on my field, I can destroy every monster you control." Yu said. "Now I attack with Suzuka Gongen."

"Interesting, but I have this trap card, Arcana Mirror." Sartorius said calmly. "I can play this trap from my hand when you declare an attack while I have no Arcana Force monsters on my field, I'm allowed to negate the attack and summon an Arcana Force Monster from my deck, so I'll play Arcana Force VI the Lovers, and since I played another Arcana Force monster I flip for it's effect."

As he said that, another coin appeared and landed on heads.

"Now if I choose to tribute the Lovers, it counts as two sacrifices." Sartorius said calmly.

"Alright, in that case I end my turn by playing another effect of the Velvet Room field spell, I send Chariot Persona Tomoe, and Priestess Persona Konohana Sakuya to the graveyard in order to summon Fool Persona Izanagi." Yu said. "That ends my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Izanagi, that's his first persona right?" Dojima asked.

"Yes, Izanagi is Yu's original persona." Yukiko said. "I wonder what it can do."

"Well all we can do is wait and see what happens." Dojima said calmly.

"I agree." Yukiko said. "Good luck Yu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sartorius 8000 Yu 7300: "It's my turn, so now I'll take advantage of my Lover's special ability in order to summon one of my strongest monsters." Sartorius said. "I sacrifice Arcana Force VI The Lovers in order to summon Arcana Force XXI The World."

"Wait, the world?" Yu asked nervously.

"Exactly, and now for his effect." Sartorius said as yet another coin appeared and landed on tails. "Now his ability allows you to add the top card of your graveyard to your hand during your draw phase, but his 3100 attack points are more than capable of destroying Advanced Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen."

"I play Hierophant Persona Castor's special ability, I send him to the graveyard to prevent Suzuka Gongen from being destroyed." Yu said.

"Interesting, I might have to look into these Persona cards when I get back to my current residence." Sartorius said calmly. "I end my move."

Sartorius 8000 Yu 6700: "It's my turn, so now I add Castor back to my hand." Yu said. "Next I'll play a ritual card, Bewildering Fog Ritual."

"Interesting, what does that card allow you to summon?" Sartorius asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Great, even more fog." Dojima said. "This town's had enough fog for 100 years."

Hold on, did he say Bewildering Fog, Yukiko thought. "It can't be."

"What's going on, what can't be?" Dojima asked.

"Two years ago, the one responsible for all the fog wasn't human." Yukiko said.

"Wait, so you're thinking he's about to show us exactly what caused the fog, this seems interesting." Dojima said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I send level six Advanced Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen and level three Hierophant Persona Castor to the graveyard in order to summon Ameno-Sagiri, Ruler of the Fog." Yu said as a enormous eyeball appeared on the field.

"Interesting, what exactly does your new monsters allow you to do?" Sartorius asked calmly.

"Ameno-Sagiri has a number of effects, but the one I'm using first is Mind Charge, this gives him 1000 extra attack points until he attacks." Yu said.

"Impressive that gives him 3000 attack points." Sarotorius said calmly. "However Arcana Force XXI The World has 3100 attack points."

"I activate the effect of my field spell, I pay 1200 life points to revive Advanced Chariot Persona Suzuka Gongen, and next I send Suzuka Gongen to the graveyard in order to summon Advanced Priestess Persona Amaterasu." Yu said. "Now I'll play her effect, Diarama, now I gain 1000 life points."

"Your Persona deck is quite interesting, unfortunately I have this, the magic card Ace of Sword, I can play this card from my hand." Sartorius said. "Now I select a monster you control, like your Ameno-Sagiri for example, and then a flip determines who gets attacked directly."

"Not true, I play Ameno-Sagiri's ability, Bewildering Fog." Yu said. "This prevents me from being effected by any cards until the end phase of my next turn, but I can't attack you either."

"Very well, in that case I'll simply end my move." Sartorius said calmly.

Sartorius 8000 Yu 6500: "Ok, it's my turn." Yu said. "I play the third effect of the Velvet Room, I send monsters who equal level twelve to the graveyard and then I can evolve Fool Persona Izanagi."

"Interesting, so what monsters are you going to send to the graveyard?" Sartorius asked calmly.

"Six level two monsters, Priestess Arcana Warrior, Magician Arcana Warrior, Emperor Arcana Warrior, Star Arcana Warrior, Lovers Arcana Warrior, and Fortune Arcana Warrior." Yu said.

"Impressive, so now what are you going to summon now?" Sartorius asked. This kid's impressive, of course I still have my strongest monsters in my deck, he thought.

"Now Fool Persona Izanagi evolves into World Persona Izanagi-No-Okami." Yu said confidently.

"I'm very impressed, two creatures of the World Arcana are about to face each other in battle." Sartorius said.

"Not yet, I still can't attack thanks to the Bewildering Fog." Yu said. "Of course I still have the special ability of Izanagi-No-Okami, once per turn I pay 2000 life points to see the top five cards of your deck."

"Very well." Sartorius said calmly. "Of course paying 2000 points is quite risky."

As he said that, Sartorius revealed the five cards on top of his deck to Yu.

"Alright, now I use the second half of his effect, I deal damage equal to one of those monsters, and I choose Arkana Force EX The Light Ruler." Yu said. "Next the chosen monster is summoned to your side of the field."

"That wasn't a very intelligent move, now we'll see what my Light Ruler is capable of." Sartorius said as a coin appeared in the air before landing on tails.

"I end my turn." Yu said.

Sartorius 4000 Yu 4500: "It's my turn, and since your fog is gone I can attack you with my monsters." Sartorius said calmly. "Arcana Force XXI The World attacks Ameno-Sagiri, Ruler of the Fog, and I attack Advanced Priestess Persona Amaterasu with The Light Ruler."

"I play the effect of Angelic Grace, so now Amaterasu survives." Yu said.

"Normally you would be correct, but by giving up 1000 attack points Arcana Force EX The Light Ruler negates and destroys your trap card." Sartorius said calmly. "I end my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This doesn't look good for Yu, I'd say he's about to lose." Dojima said. "Still, he's definitely good at this game."

"I agree, maybe I'll tell the others about it." Yukiko said. "It might be something to do every once in a while."

"That sounds interesting, I might tell Nanako too." Dojima said. "Things really are changing in Inaba, and mostly for the better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sartorius 4000 Yu 2600: "It's my move, so now I activate Ameno-Sagiri's final special ability, by removing this card in the graveyard from play, and removing three other monsters from my deck from the game, I can summon Izanami-No-Mikoto." Yu said as a young woman in a white cloak appeared.

"Interesting, but what does that monster do?" Sartorius asked.

"Izanami-No-Mikoto doesn't have any attack or defense points, but when she's on the field I can double the attack points of Izanagi-No-Okami, now I attack Arcana Force EX, The Light Ruler." Yu said. "That ends my move."

Sartorius 1000 Yu 2600: "I'm impressed, you're quite skilled and these Persona cards are one of the more powerful decks I've come across, however this duel is over." Sartoruis said calmly. "I attack Izanami-No-Mikoto with Arcana Force XXI The World."

"Oh well, I guess I lost this time." Yu said. "Still thank you for the match."

"It was my pleasure, after all dueling someone with such a unique strategy comes along once in a blue moon." Sartorius said calmly. "Perhaps we can have another match at another time."

"That sounds good, hopefully I'll win next time." Yu said as Sartorius walked off back towards his helicopter to return to duel academy.

(This is an idea that came to me while checking details for another story. I recalled Sartorius used an Arcana Force deck and so decided to have the two Arcana based decks face off against each other. As always any review or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
